The Research PathoLogy Shared Resource provides broad-based support for research activities within the Consortium. The Hematopathology Section provides histochemistry, immunohistology and in situ hybridization in addition to routine histology services. The Solid Tumor Section reflects expanded pathology support for solid tumor research within the Consortium. The resource is designed to provide high throughput histological, immunocytochemical, laser capture microdissection, tissue microarray, image acquisition and molecular analysis of solid tumor specimens from large research studies.